User talk:Kool Khajiit
Re: Chat Stuff What does that code do? 13:14, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Sound Cloud Sad Face Hi Kool, I decided I'd listen to your other pieces, but Lost Legion and The New Kingdoms are both on SoundCloud, which won't let me access them. So, uh, yeah. Can you put them on youtube or dropbox please? Or both, if you're feeling angelic. THanks a bunch, Pelagius the Geek (talk) 22:15, February 27, 2016 (UTC) : Oh, that's fine. If you do put them up some where else, let me know, but if not, that's alright. Pelagius the Geek (talk) 08:40, February 28, 2016 (UTC) New Fan! According to youtube, they're your latest fan of your videos! If I misunderstood you, and you don't want your videos up - even anonymous - then alright, I'll take them down. If you don't like the description, I can change that as well. Your humble fan, grand composer, may I shine your boots, Pelagius the Geek (talk) 21:44, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Fyr's Theme Hey there, just wanted to tell you a few things I may have thought up since you let us know that you were making character themes for Epoch of Murk. I fully understand if any of this might not be possible. Firstly, the title. It took me quite some time since titles are not my specialty, but "Two As One" is a recent thought that came across my mind and I think it works rather well. I haven't been able to think of anything else, either. If it's possible for a change at this point, I'd be mighty grateful. Secondly, the calm part. I'm not entirely sure what kind of instruments you have, but if it's possible to have a harp-like sound, backed up with a piano to create a sort of peaceful, somewhat happy tone (I can understand if happy isn't exactly possible considering the theme of the album and/or instrument choice), which changes to a melancholic tone as it transitions to the more intense moments/part of the theme. Thanks, Seryio (talk) 05:50, March 2, 2016 (UTC) That's...true. What about "Conflicted Souls"? It was something that came up earlier than "Two As One", but didn't stand out as much. Seryio (talk) 21:02, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Testaments of the Nine Hello Friend, Just letting you know, I posted the thread for the Testaments of the Nine: Knight Character Card Submission. Here is the almighty Link Thanks, Voth Yol Arhk Kun! (Dragon) (talk) 02:10, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Glorf's Theme Hey KK, thought I should give you some details/requests for Glorfindel's theme. I still want it to be called "The Brass Knight" and would still like it to be similar to Ornstein and Smough's theme. If possible, can you use a cello for the darker/more menacing sections? And for the more epic/noble sound an organ? If neither of these instruments are possible then any kind of string instrument played in a lower key for the former part, and a piano would do find for the latter. As for the arrangement, can it be something like this (E standing for epic/noble, D standing for dark/menacing, upper case being the louder/more prominent part, lower case being the part that is plaing quietly in the background, a slash separating each part): Ed / De / Ed Hope thaty last part made sense, if not I can try and explain it better. Emperor Maximus (talk) 10:41, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Well I must say, I am quite impressed! Could you maybe try speeding it up a little bit? Not too much, perhaps just by 5%? Not sure if it will make it sound better or worse, but I would like to hear it. There might already be an option to simply play it faster built into dropbox/if I download it, but I haven't found one. Emperor Maximus (talk) 16:58, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Ah, that's a shame. Well if changing the tempo does nasty things, I can't think of much else I wanted to try tampering with, If I think of anything else I'll drop you a TP. Emperor Maximus (talk) 18:27, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Re:Dank stuff I listened to that with my headphones on. I came. 19:56, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Re: Stuffs The two images you sent me look good :) If you can make them glow, all the more better :D About the background thing, I agree with ya. We should look into this when we have time. [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 13:27, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Aight, I'll come on when I can [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 13:46, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Aight, I'll try making ya an admin there so you can test the codes you mentioned c: Edit: Done :3 [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 10:50, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Not sure. I had assistance installing it back then, and I can't remember how anymore :( [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 11:26, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Nice work :D [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 12:25, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Re:Stuff I wasn't ignoring you, I forgot to reply that is all. I had no wifi yesterday for most of the day. Anyway, I like the new theme. Just lock the background, as the one in the ESRP Wiki is not locked. I think it is a pretty good idea to keep updating the site every year and like we updated to the current theme in 2015, we should update to a new one in 2016. About the logo highlight, I don't really think it is necessary. Everything else is fine though. My only suggestion is making the link highlight not gold, since gold on that background becomes unreadable. Instead of the highlight making the link brighter, make the highlight make the link darker. 22:12, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Dank Rhyme Battle This happened last night or early morning for you. Witness the Epic Rap Battle of History of Tate and Dragon. https://www.dropbox.com/s/40dpmalwhfieopo/Screenshot_2016-03-23-20-37-56.png?dl=0 https://www.dropbox.com/s/2930xkus6clw8qw/Screenshot_2016-03-23-20-38-10.png?dl=0 https://www.dropbox.com/s/0poe2rmn417uklo/Screenshot_2016-03-23-20-38-16.png?dl=0 [[User: The_Poetic_Dragon|'Dragon']] [[User_talk: The_Poetic_Dragon|' Voth Yol Arhk Kun ' ]] 09:36, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Re: Last things Sure. You are welcome to make a thread discussion about new staff colors. Now that we have a darker theme, we can even use brighter colors that we couldn't before. The canons aren't there for relevancy, they are listed there because those are the four largest canons. All four have over 112 pages, so they've earned their place in the navigation bar. As for that gray thing...Idk where it came from. I believe it might be another side-effect of the css editing for the new theme. I have no idea how to fix it. We can ask a Wikia staff member on the Community Wiki to help us with these css problems. Maybe one of them knows how to fix all this shit. 23:22, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Quote of the Day Suprise Daily Quote, for one day only: "If Kool comes on, tell him to put a link to his save file for Aelwin on my talk page," -- User:ReDquinox. Pelagius the Geek (talk) 10:54, April 2, 2016 (UTC) TTSS Infobox Hi KK, About my infobox, If the color is something that can be changed by me, just put blue for now. I'll see how you do it and then will see what looks better. If it is something only admins can do... then let's go with Dark Blue (HEX: #2E75B6). EDIT: So here's the final thing.... for character's infobox, *Name *Image (I think these two are obvious) *Race *Status *Birth *Death *Occupation *Faction *Home province *Relationships *Appears in I guess that's it. See you later in the chat... Adison.024 02:40, April 8, 2016 (UTC) thanks Thanks. Will try it later... Re: Gimme So sorry. My damn wifi blacked out at the worst possible time, and then my dad asked me to backup his pictures on my laptop. Instead of mail; can you perhaps send it through on my skype? Pretty sure you have that. Once again sorry for the inconvenience. I tried getting to chat as soon as possible but you weren't there anymore; _; ( ‾ʖ̫‾) Alador ( ‾ʖ̫‾) (talk) 18:22, April 9, 2016 (UTC) EOM thumbnail Also, I added the Part III thumbnail to the Part III thread. I had to make it as a thumbnail though, because the full size was simple too big and didn't even fit on the main post. What do you think? You can edit it if you wish, although the current spot it's in now doesn't bother me. ( ‾ʖ̫‾) Alador ( ‾ʖ̫‾) (talk) 19:46, April 9, 2016 (UTC) RE: Fyr's Theme It's perfect ;A; I love it so much, you've done such a great job! Yes hello it is I, Jo-Jo (talk) 19:11, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Hiya Alastair So I talked to Alador and laid out the details of our collaboration on EOM. He agreed even to Jericho coming from Worldes Blysse. We are good to go. Lets Kick some '''Literatural' Ass, [[User_talk: The_Poetic_Dragon|''' Voth Yol Arhk Kun ' ]] 20:38, April 23, 2016 (UTC) (P.S. - Pun intended) RE: Where tf is Fyr He's like, waiting for my mind to think of something to actually type. Creativity is drained from me whenever I have Maths as a class \o/ Yes hello it is I, Jo-Jo (talk) 20:24, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Skies Foretold Disorder Hello, Kool Khajiit, As I recently returned to RPing, there are clear changes that have taken place within the TES roleplaying community. It now seems much more libertarian, with every participant crafting their own story within the RP. It's clear that many people enjoy that style, and I have no issue with that. However, it appeared to me that Poetic Dragon had a vision and a plot in mind. I shared his frustration that characters were opposing and defying his character right from the start. And you may call that character development, but what really got to me was how it was interrupting Poetic Dragon's character development. This fearsome pirate was explaining to his crew that he isn't afraid of the Empire to be met by one of his subordinates telling him to 'shut the fuck up.' When Poetic responded, Datadragon said his character would try to kill all of the other characters if pressed. For a GM trying to start a story, I can't imagine the annoyance this must have been. I understand the importance of staying in character, but should that come at the cost of the RP itself? Poetic's story was trampled by other RP members, his audience, trying to tell their stories. That's the way I precieved it, but from the response others must not have. I regret dragging out this issue, but I felt I needed to explain my actions. Regardless, the matter seems resolved. I admire Datadragon for taking the high road, even accepting more blame than was due. Veni, Vidi, Vici (talk) 22:05, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Epoch of Murk: Part IV I beckon Sickly Hawksly . Deleting Articles Hi. I doubt anyone reads my fiction, but if they have they probably know that I'm really bad at finishing things I start. I have several articles that have been abandoned and I simply want to delete them. Unfortunately I don't have that power, but it is my understanding that you and your fellow admins do. If you would, I'd greatly appreciate you deleting the following articles. *Alexius' Journal *Gareth *Holy Revolution *War of the Dragon *Bennirus Talanian *Baurus *Martin Septim *Knights of the Nine *Oblivion Crisis *Siege of Kvatch *Dion Dyssildor *Dyssildor Dynasty *The Divine Canon (Category page) I realize that is a lot, but as I said, those articles have been tossed away and will never be touched again. They may as well be deleted. Thanks for your help. FSK FromanSK (talk) 04:01, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Euphorian Archives Logo The logo on the affiliates section of the main page is impossible to see. Dunno how you'd fix it - possibly making a darker version just to use on the main page - but I decided to let you know - Pelagius the Geek (talk) 16:19, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Re: Something you need to know Thanks for the heads up and be safe. 15:07, June 12, 2016 (UTC) Re: Theme Sure, go right ahead. We'll work on the rest later. As for the font, it looks the same to me. I'm not sure if we can make our own font either. 12:29, December 26, 2016 (UTC) :Not sure what to tell you, but mine doesn't look like that. 18:33, December 26, 2016 (UTC) The Golden Ashyam Tournament: 2017 Greetings Champion of the Sand! If you have received this message, please do not disregard it as simple junk mail, I know that I would as that stuff never ceases to be annoying… You have been selected as one of many champions to take part in the second Golden Ash Yam Tournament, where representative fighters belonging to each champion will compete to be the Sandbox Arena's number 1! Due to the abscence of a tourney last year, Champions are being asked to nominate '''two fighters' this time around! We are sure that most of you will need some time to decide on which of your characters will be your champion, assuming that you have more than two character that is. Usual arena rules apply, *Combatants must be characters from this wiki and must have articles. *Combatants should, preferably, have an image in their articles... (Stock images will do, if you can't get a hold of one, I may be able to create your character in Skyrim/Oblivion/Morrowind or via some other means, if I'm given some warning.) *Combatant can posses any ability as it's the community vote that wins the fight. *Nominated combatants for the Golden Ash Yam Tournament MUST belong to the user. *Only character information from the articles will be used in the abilities descriptions, any powers and abilities not mentioned in the article will not make it into the description. *Any changes to the articles made after the character's nominations will not be counted in the description either. If you are hesitant to enter the Tournament and do not wish to have a champion submitted, then you have three days to pull them out. Alternatively, if you have a specific champion in mind, please say which one you nominate here by Wednesday or else one will be chosen for you. Get prepared or get dead! The Arena Announcer. Inactivity Hey KK, because you've been absent from the sandbox for a while I'm going to temporarily remove your adminship. Though when you change I'll return it to you since you've been of great help to the sandbox especially with coding and making the themes. 11:31, December 8, 2017 (UTC) Canon Icon Hey dude. Am I right in thinking that you're the guy for canon icons? If so, then (if it's not too much hassle) I was wandering if I could trouble you with the icon for a canon I have planned. Iggylord (talk) 17:57, September 10, 2018 (UTC)